The Blood of Snow
by Rukia Chan9
Summary: Snowkit was a regular cat, training to be a warrior, but when a new prophecy from Starclan darkens the path ahead, will Snowkit be able to find the courage to restore peace to the forest?


Hey Everyone! It's RukiaChan. Anyways, this first chapter may be short; I just want to see if anyone will read my story, so if you want me to continue, make sure you review so I know I'm not writing for nothing. This is my first Warriors Fanfic, so take it easy!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Warriors, but I own Snowkit, and any other Snow Afterwards.

Prologue (Taking it like the Author…lol.)

"Are you sure, Bluestar?" The she cat nodded her head, and continued staring at the puddle before her. "She is the chosen one, destined to save all of the clans…" A pause of silence filled the forest. "But, she's just a small kit, can she handle it?" Asked the former Thunderclan medicine cat, Spottedleaf. Their gazes diverted down to the puddle. Inside, was a portrait showing a fluffy white kitten, with dark blue eyes. The kit slept soundly, unaware of the adventures that would soon come. "Then this it shall be." Bluestar dipped her paw in the water, causing the picture to disappear. She trotted away. "Take care, little one." Spottedleaf mewed before she, too, trotted after her friend.

Somewhere near, three of the four clan leaders gathered, along with ten unknown cats. The stars in the dark sky shown, being their only source of light next to the moon. They spoke amongst themselves, making sure no one heard their conversation. "But that clan is the only one in the way, if we get rid of them now, we can take over all their land, and be one clan!" One of the leaders spoke. "But we tried this before, when Tigerstar…_Tigerclaw _was in power! Do you remember WHAT happened?" Leopardstar exclaimed, starting to raise her voice. "Shhh!" Two of the leaders warned. "And, Firestar _is _my friend…" Onestar meowed, a tad bit unsure. "DO YOU DARE DICEVE ME?!" Yowled Blackstar. "We have a deal…get rid of Thunderclan, and we can all have more land and food!" He paused, letting it sink in. "We will all be so much stronger!" … … …

"But, there was always four"- Leopardstar got cut off. "Yes, but we can change this! If we get strong enough, we can even rule STARCLAN!" Leopardstar and Onestar gulped, unsure of what to do. The ten others just watched as the group fought. Suddenly, they sensed other cats closing in. "Retreat!" One of the rouge cats screeched. "We will continue this discussion later." Mewed Onestar, turning to leave. Somewhere on the other side of the lake, a little kitten woke.

Snowkit woke with a start. Something wasn't right. She knew it. 'Is it day, or night?' She asked herself. It was hard to tell through the thickly binded vines of the nursery. Snowkit stepped outside. It was still dark out. She heard a twig snap near her. "Who goes there?" She asked, her heart pounding. "Its just me, Lionpaw." Her brother meowed. Her heart slowed down. (Snowkit is my character, but in the real book there is a Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and hollypaw. Jaypaw is training to become a medicine cat. Sorry for spoilers! They are all Squirrelflight and Brambleclaws' Kits. Snowkit is the youngest.) "Are you on guard duty again?" she asked. "Yep." He meowed back. "What are you doing up?" He asked. "It's not close to sunup." … … "I couldn't sleep, and so I just wanted some fresh air." She mewed, studding her feet. "Okay." Lionpaw sighed. He went back to his guard duty. Snowkit looked up at the sky. Only a few days till' the gathering. Snowkit knew what that meant. She was six moons old, and tomorrow, she would become an apprentice. 'I wonder what that feeling was when I woke up…I just felt like…like something wasn't right…' She decided not to ponder that and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Snowkit trotted over to the fresh kill pile, and choose a small mouse. She padded over to a tree, sat down, and tucked in.

The sun was up high in the sky when Snowflake woke. After eating the mouse, she got tired, and fell asleep. The morning patrol was already returning. Icekit and Foxkit were play-fighting outside of the nursery. Foxkit batted at Icekit's head, but she quickly rolled over away from him, barely dodging the attack. Snowkit leaped over to them and joined the fight. "Hi Snowkit." Foxkit and Icekit said in chorus, not stopping their battle.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge (This is taking place in their new camp after the twolegs tore up the forest.) For a clan meeting. "Come on!" whispered Snowkit. "We can spy from the bush!" Snowkit and company ran over, concealing themselves. (They aren't old enough to join the meetings yet.) Graystipe stopped and sniffed the air suspiciously on his way to take a seat, but shrugged it off and kept walking. (SPOILER: Yes, Greystipe does eventually find his way home, and he comes with another cat named Millie.) When all cats were sitting, Firestar meowed.- "Leafpool and Jaypaw come to me with a dream from Starclan. Jaypaw, please come and explain." Jay paw, followed by Leafpool leaped up onto the Highledge. "Well…" Jaypaw started. "I was sitting in the Thunderclan camp, then all of a sudden, It started raining blood and bones…cat bones. He shuddered. Whisperes of fright escaped the Clans muzzles. "But then…" The clearing fell silent. "It started snowing, and the blood and bones disappeared…"

Later that afternoon, Firestar and Sandstorm were speaking in their den. "What could this mean?" Asked Firestars mate. "It means." He said. "That trouble is headed our way…but I don't know what the snow meant…" He seamed troubled, and Sandstorm sighed. "I just don't know…"

Well, its short, but I hope you liked it. Remember, I only did this to make sure people would read it. Remember…review, or else I will not continue this story. Thanks yall'.

RukiaChan.


End file.
